


The Underground

by TheTastiestJam



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Original Character(s), based off of the ends beginning ep, music is illegal, please read im working really hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTastiestJam/pseuds/TheTastiestJam
Summary: This is a story adapted from a screen play I'm working on based off of 'the ends beginning' by Palaye Royale. In this universe music is illegal and the band run an underground music scene with the Soldiers of the Royal Council. They however stage a rebellion when the learn that on of their band mates, known as 'The Prince' has been executed for his 'crimes'. This is kind of sad (I'm sorry), and I'll update it as often as I can, thanks -JamiPS please tell me if you find any errors thx





	The Underground

~the night before~  
     The band was in full swing, most of the soldiers crowded the stage in the center of the far wall, while a few hung by the bare to it’s right. I stayed in the far back watching out for the inevitable raid of our small hideaway. I was always trusted as lookout sense our last look out was late and almost got us all killed.  
     As the boys closed out another song I glanced over at the stage and saw my jacket, painted to say ‘the witch’ and with our symbol, I smiled and returned to lookout.  
     I saw their flashlights before I saw the officers. I turned and yelled for every one to scatter. As the officers barged into the hall I saw Philip knock over a trash can, spilling its contents everywhere. After that I didn’t stick around to see who was going to make it out.


End file.
